Mikey In Wonderland
by GuardianxAngels
Summary: (Warring: this is a T-cest fan fic, read at your own risk) Mikey fell into a world of unknown and was force to stop a evil treat that is about to destroy the whole kingdom, and he will fall in love with Raphael (The Mad Hatter) what will he do, should he help these people or try to find his way back home? (Again, not good with summary, so just go with it.)
1. Chapter 01

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is my new story that me and my writing panther wrote. It's call Mikey in Wonderland. So I hope you like it! :)**

**Warnning: T-cest, read it at your own risk.**

**Also, this chapter is written by my writing panther, ccfirebloom (From deviantART)**

...

Michelangelo and Hamato Yoshi were heading to the big students of ninjustu get together. They were riding in a taxi cab to the designated location; . Mikey should of been excited, but he was tired and anxious. He had not slept well the night before; he had dreams of smiling cats, falling down rabbit holes, and rabbits in waist coats. However, he couldn't miss the biggest celebration at his own sensei's dojo (even if he didn't want to go himself).

Michelangelo is the only son of Hamato Yoshi, and all his life he's tried to make him proud by following in his foot steps in the art of ninjustu. Trying to make his sensei and father proud was one thing, while being happy was another. Mikey knew from his first lesson he was an untraditional fighter, and it irked Splinter greatly. He thought his son was having trouble with mastering the art; truth be told he would be happy if he knew Mikey had his own way of fighting, but he doesn't so he isn't. They were in the back of the taxi when Yoshi decided to check and see if son was all ready for the party. Mikey pulled back his head when Yoshi's hand brushed it.

"Do we have to go?" Mikey whinned. "I doubt they'll notice if we don't show up."

"They'll notice," Splinter pointed out. He pulled back Mikey's haori and discovered a little something, something. "Where is your haori himo?" Yoshi questioned. His son only looked down in response to his question so Yoshi rebuttled with huff of the breath. He decided to check Mikey's footwear by lifting up his hakama. "And no Zori?" Yoshi asked.

"I'm against them," Mikey explained.

"But you're not properly dressed for the ceremony," Yoshi snapped.

"Oh, but what's proper and what isn't? What if proper was wearing masks that don't hide your identity?" Mikey countered.

"Michelangelo-" Yoshi tried to stop his son's talking.

"Brings a whole new meaning to 'stolen identity' when ya don't hide it."

"Please; not today," Yoshi begged.

"Tang Shen would of laughed..." Mikey commented, but saw it made his father upset. "Sorry, I'm just tired."

"Was it the nightmare again?" Yoshi already knew the answer.

"Yes, it's always the same one over and over again. Don't people have different dreams? Do you think that's normal?" Mikey worried.

"My son, I expected normal a long time ago," Yoshi only looked down in response. Yoshi knew he had to be a good father when he wasn't a teacher, so he cheered his son up with a gift. "Here," Splinter said, taking off his date-eri and wrapping it around his son's neck then tucking it into its spot under the montsuki kimono. "Now do you feel like smiling?"

Mikey managed to fake a believeable smile for his father. Those who know Michelangelo know when he truly smiles he smiles with his eyes. When his father looked forward again Mikey continued to frown and look out the window.

...

**Well, I hope you guys like it! Please Read and Review. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the next chapter folks! Enjoy!**

**Warnning: T-cest, read at your own risk!**

**Chapter written by me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own no TMNT Characters.**

...

They both finally arrived at the ceremony, they got out of the taxi and went inside. inside were thousands of people dress in fancey clothing.

Mikey was getting nervous because this ceremony was for him. The ceremony was about him being the new ninjustu master who will lead his people of Japan. Just like his father.

The problem is that his not ready to be leader and this got him nervous. "Are you okay my son?" Mikey try to smile but failed. "No father I'm not." Splinter frown and look at his son. "Then tell me what's troubles you." Mikey sigh and look at his father. "Fathter, I'm not ready to be leader. I mean, I don't know how to take responsibility and I'm afraid I won't be a good leader."

Mikey sigh. "What I'm trying to say is that this is not what i wanted, it's what you wanted for me, this is your role, not mine. I'm just not ready. "

Splinter close his eyes and sigh. "My son." The opens his eyes and look at Mikey with a serious face. "One day, I will no longer be here and i need someone to take my place as leader."

Mikey frown and said. "But can cousin Xever be leader? I mean, he's a better ninjustu master then me."

Splinter growl and and said in an angery voice. "Your cousin is a disgrace of ninjustu and his heart is as black as the devils heart. My son, you are the only family i have left and i need you to take the as leader, do you understand?"

Mikey frown and again na d winned. "But Father I..." "DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

Mikey stop and look at the floor with a sad look on his face. "Hai Father, I understand." Splinter nodded. "Good, now...Let's go the ceremony is about to begin." Mikey nodded and follow his father through the crowd of people and towards the stage and Mikey thought to him self.

"This is not fair, is just not fair."

...

**Well, I hope you guys like it! Please read and review! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the next chapter folks! Enjoy!**

**Warnning: T-cest, read at your own risk!**

**Chapter written by ccfirebloom. (From DeviantART)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own no TMNT Characters.**

...

Mikey was soon bored being left on his own, and his own people person nature got him when he started approaching people. Raphael and Karai were talking but as soon as he got next to them all the chatter ceased and they just looked a him.

"Raphael, Karai," Mikey greeted and nodded at each of them.

"Clan brother," they all replied.

Usually the bunch was inseparable but today there as awkwardness in the air. Mikey knew the reason his friends weird though, it's because he's going to be their leader soon and now they might feel inferior.

"Raph, do you ever tire of training?" Mikey wondered.

"On the contrary; I love it to death," Leo replied.

"Well, I had an idea for a story I've been writing," Mikey said. "It's all backwards, hehe. The boys wear a woman's kimono and the girls look like boys."

"What an odd idea," Karai commented.

"It'd be best to keep your ideas to yourself," Raph contributed.

Mikey looked down at first, feeling rejected by his friends. There was a time when they talk about all sorts of odd things, weirder than what he just said. Time ran out quickly though because, again, he is going to lead Japan's ninja's very soon and now every just expects this young boy to be mature as a wise old man. Mikey knew it wasn't going to happen. Well, the maturing part, but he did anticipate his friends treating him differently (as much as he dreaded it). He looked up from his shoes and up to the sky, seeing a flock of pigeons fly by and he started to walk after them when he bumped into a random man.

"Excuse me, sir," Mikey apologized.

"Certainly," the stranger accepted the apology, then followed up with a bow.

Mikey turned back to his friends and they prepared a scolding for him.

"You're lucky that man was nice," Raph said. "What were you thinking?"

"I was wondering what it'd be like to fly," Mikey answered.

"Why would you think about that?" Raph questioned.

"Why not? I'm a writer, I have to be creative. Tang Shen taught me that I can follow my dreams as wild as they may be," Mikey said with a smile.

Karai held her cup of tea and smiled at his answer. She always loved Tang Shen; she never had a mother and Tang Shen was very much her only motherly figure. In fact, she was also Leo and Don's as well. Things hadn't been the same since she passed away, everyone and everything changed. Then Splinter walked up to his son and his friends with Leonardo and Donatello following him.

"Michelangelo, the ceremony will begin in 15 minutes, so meet me up on the platform," Splinter told him then walked off again.

Mikey pouted when he left without getting his own say in the matter, but then he turned to the two new people to talk to when they started giggling.

"We have a secret to tell you," Donnie said.

"What is it?" Mikey asked.

"Perhaps we shouldn't," Leo said.

"But we said we would," Donnie topped.

"Just tell me, you brought it up so you have to," Mikey impatiently said.

"No we don't," Leo said.

"And we won't," Don added.

"I wonder if your parents know you two have secret relationships," Mikey challenged.

"You wouldn't," Leo said with fear in his voice.

"Oh look, there's your father," Mikey pointed out.

"He's not just making you leader; he's made an arranged marriage," Donnie said in a panicked tone.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's the next chapter folks! Enjoy!**

**Warnning: T-cest, read at your own risk!**

**Chapter written by me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own no TMNT Characters.**

...

"And also making him leader. But yes a arranged marriage. You need a heir when you pass away." Splinter said as he came walking back.

"WHAT! AN ARRANGED MARRIAGE! ARE YOU NUTS!" Mikey yelled.

"DON'T RAISE THAT TONE OF YOUR MY SON! I'M DOING THIS FOR THE GOOD OF JAPAN AND IT'S PEOPLE! EITHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT YOUR GETTING MERRY!"

Mikey growl but sigh. "Fine...who am i going to merry?" Splinter sigh and cross his arms. "Your going to merry Alopex the arctic fox, The Emeror daughter." Mikey wined.

"Oh, come on netx her anybody but her!" But Splinter didn't listen. "She going to be on stage waiting for you. We going to held your marriage there." After that was said he turn around and walk away.

Just than, Rpahel came walking towards him and his friends. "So I hear your going to merry that fox lady." Mikey sigh and nodded. "Yep."

"Well, that's to bad." Just then Splinter went up stages and call his son to come up.

"Well, gotta get going." Mikey then ran off while Raph just stand there with a sad look on his face. "Looks like it to lated to tell how I feel about him now." He sigh and walk next to where Karai, Leo and Donnie were standing.

(-)

"As Alopex and Michelangleo take their vows today, we are privileged to witness the joyous love of a new family - a family that will be nourished and nurtured through the devotion of two separate individuals growing together through the common bonds of love. May their marriage bring them the peace, joy, comfort and contentment that is known in the hearts of all God's children. The vows you are about to exchange, will serve as a verbal representation of the non-verbal emotions that are as real as any thing that can be seen, heard or touched.  
For it is not the words that you will speak today that will bond you together as one - but the strength of the love and commitment found deep within your souls." 

Then the priest put the bible down and made a sweet smile.

"The vows you are about to exchange, will serve as a verbal representation of the non-verbal emotions that are as real as any thing that can be seen, heard or touched.  
For it is not the words that you will speak today that will bond you together as one - but the strength of the love and commitment found deep within your souls. Now..."

(Mikey's thoughts) "This is not what i wanted, this is not what i want my life to be. This is toommuch for me to handle."

"Alopex, will you take Michelangleo to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

Alopex smile and noded. "I do."

"Michelangelo, will you take Alopex to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?

Mikey gulp. He was getting nervous. "I-I." He look around and stare at the crowd. "I...I." He then look at his father and Alopex. "I can't handle this, this is too much." He thought.

"Michelangelo, were waiting." said Splinter. Mikey gulp and said. "I...I need a moment." He then went off the stage and ran into the forest without saying a word.

...

**Well, I hope you guys like it! =D **


End file.
